Kelvarius
Having joined the Order at an older age than normally accepted, Kelvarius is a fairly orthodox Jedi with one big exception; Kelvarius disagrees with the Order's policy on attachment and relationships. Kelvarius is one of the Order's more skilled Jedi in lightsaber combat and diplomacy, though he is only able to do basic feats with the Force. Following the aftermath of the Emperor's defeat, Kelvarius was awarded the title of Master for his accomplishments in the war, a title that he is reluctant to use. Since then, Kelvarius has been leading the defense against Darth Golgatha's Jedicide threat. Early Life Most of Kelvarius' early life is steepled in mystery. What little is known is that he was born on Alderaan in 20 BTC (Before the Treaty of Coruscant) and he joined the Jedi Order on Coruscant at the age of 12 in 8 BTC, shortly after the Mandalorian blockade of the Hydian Way. Jedi Training Adjusting to his new life among the Jedi, the young Kelvarius dove headfirst into his training, where he excelled in his educational studies, due in part to his former life. Early in his training, Kelvarius decided to focus all of his efforts into learning and mastering the defensive style, Form III: Soresu, of Lightsaber combat, due to his desire to protect others. The young Jedi quickly began to outclass his peers, and even some of the more experienced students, in lightsaber combat, and consistently won in sparring matches. However, this focus left him with minimal time to focus on using the Force in tangible ways, and as such, he is unable to utilize the Force in some of its more impressive facets. The Jedi teachers soon took an interest in Kelvarius' outstanding performance and began more advanced education and one-on-one time for the Jedi learner. This only served to further Kelvarius' impressive skills with a lightsaber despite his age. Sacking of Coruscant In the year 0 ATC (After Treaty of Coruscant), The Sith Lord Darth Malgus invaded the Jedi Temple of Coruscant in a bloody event that ended in the deaths of many Jedi. When the Sith first arrived, Jedi Master Ven Zallow and Kelvarius, acting as the Master's assistant in teaching lightsaber combat, were in a classroom with a number of the younger Jedi Initiates. Master Ven went to go investigate and intercept the Sith Lord, telling the initiates to stay put until he returned. And then the ground shaking impact of a shuttle crashing into the temple hit, followed by the sounds of ferocious combat. Kelvarius was still deciding on what to do when a small Sith team barged into the classroom and began to attack. Kelvarius immediately rallied the others and plunged into the attack, utilizing his skilled Soresu Form to protect those around him. When the last of the Sith fell, Kelvarius took charge and, seeing the carnage that lay in the Grand Hall and the fall of Master Ven Zallow, lead the group away from the fighting and to safety knowing that his primary duty was ensuring the safety of the younglings under his care. Padawan Years Shortly after the Sacking of Coruscant and the signing of the Treaty of Coruscant, Kelavrius was awarded for his actions at the Jedi temple and taken on as Jedi Master Koan Jute's Padawan. Under the wise Jedi Master's tutelage, Kelvarius traveled the galaxy acting as mediator, escort and honor guard among other things. During this time, Kelvarius began to perfect his lightsaber technique; though he was highly skilled, he still had a long way to go. In 7 ATC, the pair's presence was requested for protection by the royal family of Alderaan, whom faced uncertainty since Alderaan's secession from the Republic and pressure with House Thul's return from exile. The pair were welcomed in Castle Panteer with warm embraces and gratitude for their arrival. Over the next few months, the pair advised and kept watch over the Panteer family. With the aid of his Padawan, Master Koan urged Gaul Panteer to enter negotiations to rejoin the Republic. Unfortunately, shortly after opening negotiations, the Alderaanian Prince was assassinated while the Jedi were attending to the ailing Queen Silara, and the effort to rejoin the Republic was ended. The queen, in her sick and weakened state, took a turn for the worse after receiving news of her son's death. The Jedi decided to keep her nearby in case someone plotted an attempt against her life as well, but the grief-stricken woman took a shuttle destined for their family's private estates to get away for a time. The shuttle was sabotaged, and the Alderaanian Queen died without a direct heir able to inherit the throne. With the chaos of the noble houses vying for the throne and the line of succession in question, Bouris Ulgo, backed by the mercenary forces and financial power of the Hutt Cartel, made his play of usurping the throne by force. His forces were ruthless in hunting down every last Panteer they could find, and were it not for the efforts of Kelvarius and Master Koan, Ulgo would have succeeded. Although the Jedi failed in protecting the Queen and the Crown Prince, they were able to keep a number of Panteers alive and took them into hiding so that they might survive the coming Alderaanian Civil War. Having survived that ordeal, Kelvarius was then recalled to the recently re-discovered Tython where he was given his Tests of Knighthood. Knighthood Trial of Skill Up to this point, Kelvarius had consistently shown his skills both with and without a lightsaber, and so an offical Trial was waived. Trial of Courage For his efforts during the Sacking of Coruscant, and for many adventures since then, Kelvarius was considered to have already passed this Trial. Trial of the Flesh The events on Alderaan were considered to be Kelvarius' Trial of the Flesh, and so he was not required to do another. Trial of the Spirit For Kelvarius' Trial of the Spirit, he went into deep meditation and was forced to overcome his self doubts. The Jedi had been, from his perspective, been rewarded for two of his biggest failures. First, after the Sacking of Coruscant where he was forced away from aiding his fellow Jedi and friends, and the more recent events on Alderaan where he was unable to save Silara, Gaul, or many of the other Panteers. But after many hours passed, Kelvarius came to the realization that he wasn't being awarded for failures, but for doing everything in his power that he was capable of doing and making the most of it. Had he joined in the fray on Coruscant, the end result would not have changed, and it would have only caused not only his own death, but the deaths of all those under his care. And while it was true that he had been unable to help many of the Panteers, none of those that he had been able to get to were harmed, nor was the entire house wiped out due to his actions; Kelvarius simply couldn't be everywhere at once. Trial of Insight In the final Trial, Kelvarius was given many different tasks. He was asked to mediate a dispute, solve riddles, sense if someone was deceiving him, and so on. The tasks continued for hours in this way, constantly keeping Kelvarius busy from one thing to another. Finally, in a moment of epiphany, Kelvarius realized that the real test wasn't about all the tasks, but of understanding how to keep a clear mind, even while under constant pressure, and be aware of your surroundings. One of the biggest dangers to anyone in a fight, Jedi included, is getting so focused on the adversary that they are defeated by someone they didn't know was there, or the environment, or one of many other possibilities. With the completion of his Trials, Kelvarius was raised as a Knight of the Jedi Order and given a mission. Sith Hunting The newly anointed Jedi Knight Kelvarius was given command of a small squad of Jedi, tasked with aiding Republic troops being pushed back by Sith involvement throughout the galaxy. Meeting the Emperor The Jedicide Conflict Trivia * Kelvarius was given the nickname "Lightsaber" by Twi'lek freelancer Nulaa Ulair. * Kelvarius still wields the lightsaber he crafted as an initiate. * Kelvarius is one of the few and possibly only Jedi trusted by Enias Blacksun, possibly as Enias sees a similarity between Kelvarius' relationship to Elysindre and one he once had, or possibly due to a sense of debt from the Jedi Master's efforts to bring him back to life. Category:Characters Category:Jedi Category:Alderaanian Category:Good Category:Batiatus Category:MYF Caldario